


Trapped

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock and John in Star Trek AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> thewickedblackcat asked:Sherlock/John-Star Trek AU

"I told you you shouldn’t have mouthed off to the dignitaries _captain_ ,   
I said ‘They are very easily offended, and you have to be very careful   
what you say to them didn’t I? But you refused to listen, and now   
we’re stuck in some sort of space cave with no way of contacting the   
ship and very limited resources."

"Oh shut up John"


End file.
